


精灵与少年

by Gigantes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigantes/pseuds/Gigantes
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	精灵与少年

少年的意气总风发，无剑可凭笔指天涯。燥热的九月里，空调嗡嗡运转的声音最为美妙，打开冷柜的一瞬间才觉人间值得。老式的碟机里咿咿呀呀的唱着悲欢别离，少年捏着笔杆在知识的海洋里宛若龙宫的那根定海神针，眼观鼻鼻观心，演算的草稿纸上面字符排兵布阵，井然有序。“嘿！我说书呆子，你除了会做题还会干什么？”那人的轮廓在稿纸上投射下美妙的半个圆弧，发丝俏皮的去勾少年刷刷书写的笔，偏偏少年只是顿了顿索性换了个空白处继续演算，那人玩性大发，又去撩少年那俊美的脸庞，刺刺挠挠的痒，终于让少年不再沉得住气，“别闹。”却也只是沉声一句。  
莫关山终于觉得无聊了，翻身从吊床上下来趿拉着人字拖往门外走，贺天从层层叠叠的卷子中抬起头却没捕捉到那抹熟悉的红色，神色紧张地冲到窗前半个身子都倾出去四下里张望，“看什么呢？”莫关山的声音从头顶响起，贺天惊的猛地往后一退，冷冷地瞪了他一眼，神色不悦地回到了座位上。“真不经逗，嘁。”莫关山调笑着撑着手臂从窗子里跳进来。  
“你们妖精都这么顽皮吗？”贺天支着脑袋若有所思道。  
“啊？其实大部分都是比较安静的，还有我不是妖精，是精灵。”莫关山无奈摊手再重申一遍自己是精灵。  
“你不怕我把你送到科研所去吗？”真是欠揍的语气呢。  
“一定要这么残忍吗？”莫关山装出委屈的样子撇撇嘴。  
“毕竟对我又没有什么坏处。”贺天显然不为所动。  
“那你把我送过去好了，顶多也就是没人给你做饭洗衣服了。”莫关山倒是想的很开，他吃定了贺天不会做饭，偏偏又挑食的很。果不其然，贺天装作听不懂的样子，埋头去做作业了。莫关山去了水果市场，买回来一大兜子时鲜水果，洗干净了之后显得愈发诱人。“看什么看啊，精灵也要吃东西的好吗？”莫关山塞了满满一大口，含混不清的嘟囔着。自以为很凶，其实耳朵尖都红透了，贺天并不戳破他，反而饶有兴致的盯着那通红的耳尖慢慢的欣赏。  
他时常会想起，莫关山那头飘逸的长发，在他遇见莫关山的第一天就深深地印在了脑海里，那是一整个沙发都铺不开的长发，摸起来触感柔软，散发着奇异的芬芳。最神奇的是，那头长发像人的手指一样灵活，会不知疲倦的撩拨着自己。他曾无意撞见过浴室的莫关山，贺天发誓，他从来没有见过那样美的人，以前没有过，以后也不会有。但是莫关山心里是怎样想的呢？贺天也不知道。不过作为现代文明里失落的古精灵王族唯一的后人，莫关山总是神秘的。毫无征兆地出现，也就代表着会毫无征兆地消失。  
“你想飞吗？”莫关山把碗丢进洗碗机，神秘兮兮的发问，然后不等贺天回答，就自顾自的风一样窜进来，将他拦腰抱起，直冲云霄。


End file.
